


Burning House

by swanfireism



Series: My Reunion Falls verse [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reunion Falls, Angst, Dipper and Mabel are separated, Mabel will be in a happy home, stan takes care of dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: After a tragic accident taking away Dipper and Mabel are orphaned with no one able to take care of them. Their Grandpa can only take care of one child and he picks Mabel. What would become of Dipper?
Series: My Reunion Falls verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Burning House

Dipper frowned as he remembered how fast everything happened. Just a week ago they where a happy family. Mom. Dad. Mabel. Then crash everything changed.

Their Grandpa Sherman was called. But he could only take in one. Dipper insisted that it be Mabel. He didn't even let her speaking knowing she would argue and in the end he ended up taking in Mabel.

That left Dipper in this orphanage surrounded by people that tried to be helpfully but it really wasn't. 

  
So like normal he was sitting on a bench near the entrance of their 'home' reading a book about the paranormal book. Something he had done the most the week. It seemed to worry the people in charge but he didn't care.

  
Stan was taking care of something in California when he noticed the kid. It reminded him some of the pictures of their kid brother. He only had seen pictures but he could tell. He decided to talk to the kid.

"Whatcha doing sitting the all by yourself?" Stan asked.  
  
Dipper jumped a bit and looked to him.

"I uh like to read instead of play."

"What's your name?" Stan asked the boy who looked no more than eight.

  
"Dip-Mason Mason Pines." Dipper said.

  
Stan bites his lip. "Do you have a Grandpa named Sherman?"

"Why do you?" The boy asked.

  
Stan nodded. "He's my brother."

"Oh. He's my grandfather." Dipper looked down back at his book. 

Stan frowned seeing how much this kid looked sad. He decided that he was going to take him in. 

"Do you mind getting the person in charge?" Stan asked.

Dipper nodded and rushed off 

Stan decided that he was going to help this kid no matter how long it would take and he hoped Ford would be cleared for this.

* * *

A few months of keeping things under wraps and getting everything in place Stan was in California for what happened. 

He had talked to Dipper and began to form a small relationship with each other. But as soon as Stan would leave the little hope Dipper would be with a family would fade away. 

Stan went to Dipper and smiled softly to him.   
  
"What?" Dipper noticed the smile.  
  
"Well you get to come home with me. I'm going to take care of you." Stan said.   
  
Dipper gasped and tackled him into a hug happily. He was glad he'd have his great uncle and maybe a chance to see his sister again. Mostly he'd have a home again.


End file.
